


Potential Hookup Song

by SelfShipperExtrodinaire



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Alternate Universe - College/University, And a spoonful of comedy makes a good fic yes?, Asra and Julian are no longer FWBs, F/M, Hook-Up, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Let me know if I need to tag anything else!, a little bit of smut, and reader is a little thirsty for julian, but who isn't amirite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 16:53:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13885068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelfShipperExtrodinaire/pseuds/SelfShipperExtrodinaire
Summary: Parties are fun when you get to hook up with the cute boy with the hooked nose.





	Potential Hookup Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [insanityrunsinthe_family](https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanityrunsinthe_family/gifts).



> So remember when I said I would post some more Julian/Reader fics for the college au? Yeaaaah here's this piece of crap.
> 
> Dedicated to [Elli](https://twitter.com/irlYamada) because I love her with all my heart and she's feeling sick soooooooooo.
> 
> Notes about the Reader:  
> Reader is female, petite and is thirsty for that Julian.
> 
> ...I'm getting lazy with these things sowwy. ;w;

 

“This the house?” you asked your friend, Asra, as you both strolled to the address that Nadia had given you a few days ago. “It looks…so…”

“Like a fraternity house?” Asra finished your train of thought, wrapping his scarf once again around his elegant neck. The February air nipping at both of your noses and ears with its chill.

“…Yeah, I thought he didn’t belong to any fraternity.”

“He _is_ a fraternity.” Asra scoffed lightheartedly, causing you both to chuckle as the music blaring from the house getting more and more intense the closer you two got.

“Lucio? An entire frat house?”

“It’s more likely than you think,” Asra added.

A familiar face then greeted you both; Nadia came strolling over to greet you and Asra. Of course, she had to weave through some of the people that were crowding the porch steps so that they could smoke and whatnot.

“I’m glad to see you both have arrived,” Nadia said, still holding her sense of poise and sophistication as red cups were littered around her feet. “the party was starting to get dull.”

A loud, obscene shout came from some inebriated man as he passed by you three; his clothes slowly being peeled off by him as he sprinted down the street.

One beat and you turned your attention back to Nadia, “…Dull, huh?”

The look of disgust on her face was rather intimidating to most people. While Nadia was beautiful and smart and _oh so elegant_ , you didn’t want to get on her bad side. If you did, you were sure to be hanged.

“You know I’d much rather drink with close friends in a relaxed environment than,” she then gestured to the scene behind her, in front of her, all around her really, “well, than _this_.”

“Fair point,” you agreed with her, and not because you didn’t want to be metaphorically and/or literally hanged, “why’d you show up then?”

Nadia rolled her eyes as she explained her reasoning for putting herself through such torture, “Lucio practically begged me to come. We’ve been broken up for months, and yet he still insists we should try to be friends.”

“And are you two friends?” Asra asked, the three of you migrating towards the front door.

“In the public eye, yes.” she replied, “and _only_ in that sense.”

\---

Julian Devorak was not invited to this party. But did that mean he would not crash it with his fabulous presence? Don’t be fooled. Besides, it was just insulting that his sister was invited and not _him_.

“So, are you just going to sulk that you were not invited to this or are you actually going to have fun?” Portia asked, tapping her foot impatiently at her brother.

The red-headed man continued to drown his sorrows in his red solo cup; it was true that Julian had been tame while at this party. He was practically a wallflower at this moment, which _pained_ him.

“I came here to have a good time, and honestly I’m feeling so attacked right now,” Julian moped, carefully swirling the liquid in his cup. It was disgusting, but it was Julian’s third drink this night.

“Don’t you resort to your memes, Ilya.” Portia wagged her finger at him.

Julian’s gaze seemed to travel to the front door, where he saw more people entering the house. There he saw Nadia, Lucio’s ex who also hated his guts. And there was someone he didn’t know, but dear god were they gorgeous, and then next to them…

“Ohhhhh _fuck_.”

\---

“Ohh fuck,” you murmured to yourself, staring off to the crowded living room. You couldn’t help but feel a little anxious at how many people were here. You needed to get drunk, and _fast._

“I’ll go get you two some refreshments,” Nadia said as she slipped into the kitchen, leaving you and Asra alone…well, sort of alone.

“So, what do you think—” your voice trailed off when you notice Asra eyes were blown wide in shock and you felt panic set in. “What’s wrong?”

Asra looked back at you, and with a groan, he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Julian’s here.”

“Who?” you asked, not recognizing the name.

“It’s…complicated, I just wanna avoid him tonight,” he explained, he then took a moment to motion to where this Julian was to you subtly.

“Oh,” you looked over to the tall and rather handsome stranger eyeing the two of you rather cautiously. “he looks cute.”

“Please don’t.” Asra groaned, at which point you stuck your tongue out at him. He didn’t seem to care for it.

“I’m going to the bathroom, I’ll be back,” Asra replied, patting you on the shoulder as he headed towards the stairs to the second floor.

While you could appreciate your friend’s wishes on ignoring this Julian for the rest of the night, you absolutely _had_ to go at least say hello to this man. It was better than standing there like an idiot until either Nadia or Asra returned to you.

\---

“Why don’t you try, I dunno, talk to someone?” Portia mentioned to her brother, who was now nose deep in his red cup.

“Nope. No. Definitely not doing that.” Julian replied, his voice muffled in the cup.

“Julian.”

“ _He’s_ here!” Julian nearly shrieked, gesturing with grandeur to the environment around him, “I don’t want to deal with an awkward situation.”

Portia rolled her eyes, her hands placed on her hips in defiance, “ _You’re_ an awkward situation.”

“Excuse me?!” Julian exclaimed, both of them actually chuckling at that, “I mean, _true_ , but—”

“Hey; Julian, right?” said an unfamiliar voice, Julian turned to see you standing before him.

After a pause where Julian decided whether to use his fight/flight response that was screaming in his head, the red-headed man made a slow, but cautious nod.

“I’m (Y/N), I think we have a mutual friend together?” you added, smiling coyly at him.

Even with a small blush dusting his pale cheeks, Julian did his best to put on his best show.

“Er, yes. Julian Devorak is my name,” he replied, extending an awkward hand to you, “but you can call me tonight.”

You snorted at the pitiful pickup line and went to shake his hand; it was a little clammy you noticed. Since he seemed like the person who’d like the spotlight, he must just be nervous. Have some reason not to want to be in the spotlight.

Well, you’re about to rectify that, with or without Asra’s approval. Not like you were asking, anyways.

“I’m this nerd’s brother,” Portia chirped in, smiling at you, “don’t worry, Portia is just fine.”

You began to converse with the siblings when you noticed in the corner of your eye Asra and Nadia across the room, watching you three. Asra seemed just to be overall uncomfortable and Nadia almost equally as uncomfortable. However, neither of them seemed to be mad at you for talking to them or making any moves to stop you. With that, you turned your attention back to the charming and overdramatic Julian.

It wasn’t hard for you to know you felt an attraction to him; seriously—the crook of his nose was even making you all hot and bothered. And those piercing grey eyes…call yourself already spent. But you weren’t for sure if he was digging you the way you were digging him. Some “moves” needed to be made, you decided.

“So let me mention you the story when Julian got drunk for the first time,” Portia nudged you, giggling at the thought of the story.

“Oh no no, allow me. It’s better to hear the story from the actual main character of the story, yes?” Julian interrupted, touching your side ever so gently as to get your attention. _Oh, it’s already been had._

“You see, I was eighteen and at this local club—fake IDs and all—and I decided to waltz into the restroom to powder my nose. Now I went straight to the nearest stall—not to throw up, mind you—but to sit down and check my phone. Well—now wait dear Portia let me tell it! Alright, well now was when I checked my phone and a thought dawned on me, ‘Oh no, I’m all alone! I don’t know where I am! My friends have ditched me, and I’m stranded! Woe is me!’”

At this point you are in a gut splitting laugh, his theatrics knew no bounds. The way he was telling the already funny story was even funnier, you playfully brushed his shoulder with yours and batted your eyelashes a little when you could—but really who could flirt when you were dying from laughter?

“Eventually I did realize I was in the bathroom, but that wasn’t before I tried calling my dear sister here at least three times.” He chuckled, swaying a little closer to you. It could’ve been the alcohol he seemed to be consuming, but it also could’ve been he just liked the scent of your perfume you had.

“Oh my god, that is too good,” you replied, finally catching your breath.

“He’s a goofball, that enough is true,” Portia added, taking a sip of her drink, “I’m actually going to mingle with other people, you two have fun.”

“Oh we will, sister dearest,” Julian chuckled, though when he had a brief moment of eye contact with you his laughter seemed to choke him, his blush returning.

\---

The night continued, and you and Julian slowly migrated to a secluded loveseat in the foyer. You eventually you willed yourself to have a couple of drinks in you so that you could stomach the rest of the night. But being with Julian was already making it much more bearable.

Like most drunken hookups, you weren’t really for sure when the two of you began…hooking up. Maybe it was somewhere between after a particularly flirtatious joke and when he had brushed your cheek with his hand.

Either way, you both were most definitely hooking up.

The kisses started out a little slow, you both trying your best not to be too sloppy even though you were both beyond buzzed. But by the time you were climbing up onto his lap, your chests flushed against each other and trading closed mouth kisses to opened tongued ones.

A passerby thought of you two being caught couldn’t even stop you now, and oh did the thoughts cross your mind several times. Something about how his mouth tastes on your tongue, the way he gripped your hips viciously as his bucked up—all of it was just magical.

To hell with magical; it was _divine_.

When you both came for air, Julian was the first to speak. His voice was raspy and hoarse as he spoke, but he seemed to become increasingly nervous as time went by.

“Well, um…that was, um...” he cleared his throat when you playfully ground your hips against his, “…oh god is that good.”

“Yeah?” you chided him, taking a rather harsh bite out of his neck. You weren’t sure what brought you to do that, but it seemed to be the smart thing for you to do since it nearly caused Julian to yelp in pleasure.

“Fuck yeah.” he groaned, going back to grip your hips again. Just as things were about to start to get heated again however he finally started to pull away.

“We should probably stop right here,” he said sheepishly, he couldn’t even look you in the eyes, “we only just met, right?”

Dissatisfied, you pulled off his lap and sighed woefully. You could appreciate that he didn’t want to go too far, but you just couldn’t help but feel like you both really wanted to continue…whatever this was.

“Okay,” you replied, “did you not like it?”

Julian looked nearly shocked when you posed that question. How could he _not_? But you didn’t know that. Julian was the master of playing the hot and cold game. He could be the fucking founder of it, for all anyone cares.

“Of course I did!” Julian exclaimed, his face flushed, “I mean…I really did like it.”

You smiled weakly at him, feeling bold as you gave a chaste kiss on his cheek. “Good.”

\---

The next thing you could remember is waking up back at your apartment, fully clothed and nursing a small hangover. You had to admit you had a bit of fun at the party last night, but it really could have gone a whole lot better—

You heard your phone ding beside you, notifying you had a text message. Unlocking your phone you saw that it is was an unknown number, reading:

UNKNOWN [11:37 AM] Is this (Y/N)? This is Julian from the party?

UKNOWN [11:37 AM] …>:D?

Making sure you weren’t dreaming; you pinched yourself before giving the texts a double take. When you replied, you learned that he somehow was able to get your number from Asra last night when you had passed out. That and he wanted to see you again over a cup of coffee. His treat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading guys! I hope I can write more stuff for this fandom soon!
> 
> Check out my [carrd.co](https://broodster.carrd.co/) as a way to get to know me!!


End file.
